


Ataraxia

by Say_Jay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_Jay/pseuds/Say_Jay
Summary: He opens his mouth and says words that make Iruka want to flip them over, want to drill Kakashi into the mattress, want to bite into his shoulder, dig his nails into the other man’s sides, mark him all over, touch him in ways no one else ever could.He says words that make Iruka want toprove him wrong.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 312





	Ataraxia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aizawashouta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawashouta/gifts).



> A birthday fic for my friend [@kakashitaichou](https://twitter.com/kakashitaichou) who I can always count on to have my back, to understand how I feel even when my words ramble on and I’ve stopped making sense. Who is the only person I’ve ever met with a mind just as angst-driven as mine, who has a wild imagination that lends itself to an amazing creative ability, who inspires me to write my best stories and be a better person, to take care of myself and enjoy life to its fullest. I am continuously astounded by our uncanny ability to do and think and buy the same things. I know I can trust you with anything and I am so very lucky to have met you. With each year I am happier to be able to be your friend. Love ya! 
> 
> Check me out here:  
> [My BNHA Tumblr ](https://fucking-zawa-sensei.tumblr.com)  
> [My Naruto Tumblr ](https://another-kakashi-blog.tumblr.com)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/Make_my_Jay)

It begins as warmth, something he’d grown accustomed to over the past few years, but something that never ceased to make his heart skip happily in his chest. The heat spreads, permeating his back, down his thighs, and a fire of his own making pooling low in his belly. 

A soft sigh whispers across the nape of his neck and he shivers at the cool air. 

Calloused, deft fingers trail along his stomach, lightly stroking down the valley between his hips, before gently ghosting over his quickly growing erection, one finger flicking over the slit in his head.

There’s another exhale, followed by a sharp inhale as the heat source’s hips grind into his ass. 

Iruka gasps as the fingers trailing along his length finally curl around it, giving him a few languid, lazy pumps. 

“You awake?” Kakashi breathes out heavily from behind him. 

Iruka laughs, before it cuts off into a stifled moan, as he bites his lower lip. Kakashi’s hand twists around his cock, going a little faster now, as the other man’s hips continuing dry humping the back of his legs. 

“Hard not to be,” Iruka says. He shifts onto his back, Kakashi’s limbs removing themselves just enough for Iruka to roll over before the touch starved jounin is sliding back against his side, throwing a thigh and leg across Iruka’s own, and a pale arm over his stomach. Kakashi briefly seems to toy with the idea of continuing his soft ministrations, dragging his pointer finger in a senseless pattern across Iruka’s chest, but that’s soon dismissed. 

Kakashi glances down at Iruka’s now full cock and then up at Iruka’s face and he sees the other man’s pupil is blown wide in the eye he doesn’t have shut. He licks his lips once and Iruka’s attention is redirected solely to how delicious and plump and perfect they look, even with the small cut in the corner still healing from a few recently removed stitches the jounin received on his last mission. 

_You know, you and the medic might just be the only people who’ve ever seen my face and lived to tell the tale,_ Kakashi had joked. 

Iruka brings his hand to Kakashi’s face, cupping his cheek, dragging his thumb across the light pink mark. He wonders if it will scar, looking like a curved exclamation point with the beauty mark below it. He’s about to share his findings with Kakashi when the other man sucks his thumb into his mouth and successfully shuts down all of Iruka’s thoughts. 

Kakashi’s tongue works Iruka’s thumb as his hips begin grinding into Iruka’s thigh again. 

“ _Fuck,_ Kakashi,” Iruka groans out.

The other man’s eyebrow raises, before he releases Iruka’s thumb, smirking. 

“Now that sounds like a plan,” he says. 

Kakashi’s hips stop moving and Iruka didn’t think he’d missing having a cock sliding up and down his side, but he really does. Kakashi’s hand wraps around Iruka’s wrist and he guides Iruka’s fingers back to his mouth. Kakashi begins liicking and sucking on each digit just as expertly as he had done numerous times on his knees, his mouth full of Iruka’s cock, in the living room, the bathroom, the kitchen, hell even the hall when they were desperate enough, when missions and classes were taking up far too much of their lives and if the few feet to the bedroom meant more time without the other it was too much to bear. 

Once satisfied, he brings Iruka’s hand behind himself and Iruka knows where Kakashi wants him, _needs him_ , but he was having plenty of fun watching Kakashi so desperately trying to get himself fucked. So he plays dumb, he wait to get his fingers in that delicious, tight heat until Kakashi insistently places his hand against his entrance. 

He can’t help the chuckle that slips out as Kakashi glares up at him when he doesn’t move his fingers. 

“What, do I have to do it myself?” Kakashi asks impatiently, and Iruka’s heart skips again. Kakashi was adorable like this. He was terribly impatient when it came to sex and more than a little pouty when he didn’t get his way, even when he requested Iruka take him down a few notches after weeks spent in charge on his longer, more emotionally taxing trips away from the village.

Iruka raises a brow in challenge, silently saying, _maybe._

“Ah, well, I’m still a little sleepy soooo,” he answers, teasingly. 

Kakashi’s eye narrows and his grip shifts from Iruka’s wrist to his hand, and Iruka can’t stop the surprised gasp as Kakashi pushes two of his slicked up fingers into his own hole. 

Kakashi’s eye shuts and his mouth pops open in a relieved, shuddering exhale. Iruka feels the other man’s muscles tighten and relax around him, before Kakashi’s grasp slips down to guide Iruka’s hand, pushing his fingers in and out slowly, Kakashi’s hips rolling down to meet him, fucking himself on Iruka’s fingers. 

He feels like his whole throat has dried up at the sight. 

“Y-you gotta be kidding,” Iruka stutters out. 

Kakashi shifts, rolling halfway onto Iruka, making sure to keep his hand firmly against his ass, still rocking onto Iruka’s fingers, as he lays across Iruka’s chest. Kakashi’s eye opens and now he’s the one with the shit eating grin, before he leans down to hungrily kiss Iruka’s lips. 

Iruka moans into the embrace, his hips jerking up as Kakashi’s thigh slides into the space between his. When they part, Kakashi gives him a little nip, right in the spot where the cut Iruka had been admiring earlier was. 

Kakashi’s hand moves, going for a third finger, but Iruka decides he’s done pretending he’s too lazy to participate. He gently slips in the third finger on his own, taking over the prep as he scissors and curls his fingers, brushing up against Kakashi’s walls in the way he knows the other man loves. The low whine that escapes the jounin is proof enough that he’s doing just as well as he usually does. 

The other man’s hot pants cover Iruka’s sweat dampened collar as he brushes the tips of his fingers up against that spot in Kakashi he was so very intimately in tuned to, and Kaksahi reacts just as sinfully as Iruka had hoped for. His pale forehead presses into Iruka’s skin as Kakashi curls further into him. One hand in Iruka’s hair grasps a handful of the sleep tangled strands and tugs reflexively, the other curled into a fist against Iruka’s ribs, looking for something to hold onto.

“A-ah!” Kakashi gasps as Iruka retracts his fingers, pulling fluidly out of his entrance, giving one of those plump, but solid cheeks a light smack that leaves Kakashi shuddering atop him. Iruka drags his hand up the other man’s lower back, trailing over his spine and shoulder blades lazily. 

Kakashi groans, not happy to return to the lethargic energy Iruka had been projecting when he’d first awoken to his boyfriend grinding against him. 

“What?” Iruka asks, teasing smile back in place. He brings his other hand up to poke at Kakashi’s beauty mark, earning him a narrowed eye and another grumble. 

“I’m still sleepy,” Iruka lies, he was anything but. “You want my cock that bad? Take it yourself.”

Kakashi’s eye widens for a moment, then his face sets in the same way it is when he accepts a duel from Gai he knows without a doubt he’ll win. 

“Oh? So you’re just _too tired_ to do any work huh?” Kakashi asks, pushing himself up away from Iruka. He watches with interest as Kakashi shifts above him, throwing a leg around Iruka’s waist to straddle him. Kakashi’s hand returns to his cock, slowly, tantalizingly caressing the underside with just one finger. 

“I have to do it all myself, huh?” Kakashi asks, swirling his finger around Iruka’s head, and he can’t stop the moan that leaks out from Kakashi’s light touch. 

Abruptly, Kakashi’s hand wraps around him entirely, two quick pumps later and he’s moving his body, his lean, chiseled, somehow actually glowing in the way the light above their headboard is casting across his damp skin, body, to position himself over Iruka’s cock. 

“It’s okay, babe,” Kakashi says, his tone dark, hungry. His eye peers into Iruka’s and for one second he loses his breath. “Just _relax_ ,” he says, and Iruka feels the tip of his cock press up against Kakashi’s rim. 

Without a single pause, without blinking, without showing any reaction at all, Kakashi sinks down his shaft like he was born to take Iruka’s dick. When he bottom’s out, hand splayed across Iruka’s stomach, his muscles tightening around Iruka’s cock in a way that makes him want to do nothing more than thrust up into that remarkable heat, Kakashi stays absolutely still. 

He opens his mouth and says words that make Iruka want to flip them over, want to drill Kakashi into the mattress, want to bite into his shoulder, dig his nails into the other man’s sides, mark him all over, touch him in ways no one else ever could. He says words that make Iruka want to _prove him wrong._

“I do my best work solo.”

It’s only after rocking Iruka to his core with his voice alone that Kakashi feels the need to actually _move_ , to take Iruka’s body down with his mind too. 

If Kakashi was one thing, it was extraordinary. In all aspects of his life, he went above and beyond, always, without fail. 

When he was out in the field, never allowing the mission or his comrades to be in jeopardy, never choosing one or the other. 

When he was training his students, finding new ways to advance Naruto’s skills in remarkably short periods of time. 

When he was surprising Iruka for his birthday, with a moonlight walk across the bridge they’d shared their first kiss on, a bundle of gorgeous white lilies placed in the exact spot where Kakashi had pressed Iruka’s back into the railing. Then, a trail of petals leading to the training grounds where a sparring session had turned rather heated. A teleportation jutsu to Kakashi’s apartment, where a rather meager amount of boxes lined the floor, his bookshelves and windowsill bare, the only thing still made up being his bed, with a dusting of lilly petals across the covers. 

_I left some on the new bigger mattress I got three jounin to help me wedge through your apartment door too if you’d rather break that in, or -_

Iruka hadn’t let him finish, pushing Kakashi onto his old mattress for the last time, avoiding the metal spring that had snapped who knew how many years ago in the lower left corner. He’d been dropping less than subtle hints that they should move in together for the last year and a half and Kakashi had dodge them all with the same accurate precision he did kunai. 

It was the best gift he’d ever received. 

This, though, watching Kakashi’s hips as they gyrated above him, grinding down onto his cock, Kakashi’s thighs trembling against his sides as his walls tighten around Iruka, trying to take him deeper, always, this was making its way to second place. Kakashi’s head tilts back, his silver hair falling away from his face, but some strands still stuck to his forehead from the sweat. His mouth hangs open as he pants and moans openly in the safety of their bedroom. His fingers twitch against Iruka’s stomach, looking for purchase.

Iruka decides he’s done playing the receiver. 

He wants to give as good as he got. 

Iruka’s hands move from where they’d settled against Kakashi’s thighs up to the other man’s hips, letting them follow Kakashi’s movements for a bit, the rise and fall as he thrusts up and down on Iruka’s cock. 

When Kakashi falters for a moment, his back arching, one of his hands flying back to brace himself on Iruka’s leg, Iruka knows it’s time. 

He slides his hands up farther, then around Kakashi’s back, pulling him forward, and the other man comes willingly, lying atop Iruka’s flushed chest while still grinding onto his dick. His movements are slower with the new position and Iruka rolls them onto their sides, gripping Kakashi’s thigh and pulling his leg up over Iruka’s hip to allow him better access. 

Then, bringing his other hand to the back of Kakashi’s head, pulling him in close, staring at his one grey eye, pupil blown out, sweat dripping down his forehead, Iruka begins moving in earnest, thrusting into Kakashi’s hole with vigor. Kakashi cries out, his head jerking back, but stopped by Iruka’s hand. His eye closes instead, a long moan escaping through his lips as Iruka continues his new relentless pace, taking control, all semblance of sleep completely washed away. Kakashi’s arms tangle around his shoulders, his nails digging into Iruka’s upper back as the other man holds on tight, his ankle hooked around Iruka’s hips pressing into him just as hard. 

Kakashi follows each thrust, chasing after it every time Iruka pulls back. He’s needy and desperate and clinging onto Iruka’s body like it’s all that’s keeping him here and Iruka is soaking it all up. He’s cherishing each scratch of Kakashi’s nail, each brush of their chests sliding together, each hot breath shared between them, the tremble in Kakashi’s legs and hips as he nears his climax. 

It’s all Iruka ever wanted. 

He pulls Kakashi’s head closer gently, the other man’s eye popping open to look at him, no questions, only answers. He immediately leans in, capturing Iruka’s lips in his. 

Anyone who thought Kakashi wasn’t capable of love was a fool, a deprived fool. 

There wasn’t a cell in Kakashi’s body that didn’t thrive off of it, didn’t hum to the tune of it, didn’t exist on a frequency made exclusively of it. 

Iruka slips a hand between them, wrapping it around Kakashi’s neglected cock, sandwiched between their stomachs. He begins slowly pumping it, thumbing over the precum slicked head, feeling his own orgasm building low in his belly with each thrust. 

The way Kakashi has been tensing and jerking into Iruka’s body meant he was close, each pound of Iruka’s cock meeting Kakashi’s sweet spot. 

When Kakashi pulls away from the kiss, one of his hands unlatching from Iruka’s back to tangle lightly in his hair instead, he catches his breath just long enough to whisper on an exhale, “I love you.”

It’s easy, the most simple thing Iruka does every single day. 

It’s uncomplicated, in every way. 

It’s true, honest, unquestionable. It’s something he feels in his gut, in his heart, in his head. He feels it in the way Kakashi’s smile flickers onto his face each morning when Iruka opens his eyes for the first time, in the way Kakashi brings him back his favorite tea every time he returns from a mission in the land of waves, in the way Kakashi wraps his arms around his stomach, burying his face into Iruka’s shoulders, letting all the burdens of his past seep out of his body. 

“I love you too,” he’d said it hundreds of times now, but it never felt any less, any different from the very first. 

He thrusts into Kakashi again and he knows it will only be a few more before he’s finished so he tugs Kakashi closer, hands splayed across that pale, scarred back, finding the long crisscrossed one to the left of the dip in his spine. He never asked about it, but always found it in moments like this, always pressed his fingertips into the too-smooth, jutsu-healed skin. He didn’t know what it was from, but it felt grounding somehow, as if each pass of his hand was proof Kakashi was still here despite it all, still his. 

No one else could make Kakashi bite into their shoulder like he was doing to Iruka right now. 

No one else could make him bury his head into the side of their neck. 

No one else could have him arching back, the heel of his foot digging into the small of their back, as his body tightened around their cock. 

No one else could make Kakashi feel this good, make him scream out their name as he came, could make him continue to ride their cock as his body began to grow slack, ever courteous, ever the selfless man he’d always be. 

The sight of Kakashi’s blissed out face is enough to make any person come, and looking back, Iruka would like to think it’s what made him finish too. Truth be told, it probably had more to do with Kakashi’s eye opening post-orgasm to stare into Iruka’s eyes, his breath still coming out in little gasps, but finding enough air somewhere to say one simple phrase. 

“C’mon, Ruka. Fill me up.”

Iruka does just that. 

Moaning out a curse, digging his hand into that scar, hips spasming, he rides out his orgasm, pulsing deep inside Kakashi’s spent hole. When he’s done, giving a few small, tired thrusts to finish off, he doesn’t bother moving just yet, knowing Kakashi and he shared a desire for post-coital cuddles. He relaxes his hand against the other man’s back, letting his fingers trace circles in his skin instead. Kakashi mumbles softly, something indistinguishable, and shifts closer, tucking his head beneath Iruka’s chin. 

He gives a small chuckle, his breath moving a few strands of silver hair as he does. 

After a few long minutes of being wrapped in Kakashi’s long limbs, he feels restless, ready to shower and get started with his day. He rubs his hand up and down Kakashi’s back more insistently, says, “What do you want for breakfast?”

He’s met with silence. 

Iruka’s eyebrow quirks and he leans his head back, suddenly feeling that Kakashi’s breaths are perhaps a bit _too_ even and steady. 

He manages to peel an arm out of Kakashi’s embrace, and brushes the jounin’s hair away from his face. 

Asleep, he’s asleep, eyes shut, lips parted just a bit, face completely and utterly relaxed. There’s still a light flush to his cheeks, but he’s completely at peace. 

Iruka’s eyebrow twitches. 

_With my cock in his ass._

He’d never pulled out and with the way Kakashi has him ensnared, he’s not going to anytime soon. 

“Mahhhh, Kashi!” Iruka whines. “You woke me up and now you’re back asleep!?” 

Kakashi nuzzles in closer to his chest, a low, content sigh coming from the sleeping man. 

There’s a different kind of warmth spreading over Iruka now. It wouldn’t be the first time they drifted off like this, and knowing Kakashi, he’d wake up ready for round two soon enough. 

This particular position, though, was a first. 

Iruka shifts his hips, earning himself a small gasp still dripping with pleasure from Kakashi. 

He may not be able to go start breakfast, but he was plenty ready for the next meal whenever the other man stirred awake. 


End file.
